Transceivers and other electronic devices may need calibration or tuning functions to be performed on one or more components of the device before the device can be operated properly. Because the failure to perform these calibration or tuning functions correctly can cause a transceiver to malfunction, the calibration and tuning functions are generally performed by a manufacturer or an authorized service technician. A customer or other end user of the transceiver is generally not permitted to access any of the calibration or tuning functions.
In some transceivers, the calibration and tuning functions may be performed on some components prior to the components being installed in the transceiver. These transceivers may have the various parameters and constants used in the calibration and tuning functions stored in the transceiver such that this information is either not accessible by a host connected to the transceiver or not alterable by such a host.
In other transceivers, however, the various parameters and constants used in the calibration and tuning functions may be accessible and/or alterable by a host. Although the information may be accessible by a host, a manufacturer may wish to prevent a customer or end user from accessing or altering the information in the transceiver to ensure proper and safe operation of the device.
It would be desirable to be able to allow a manufacturer to access and alter certain information in a transceiver while preventing customer or end user from accessing or altering the information.